Prove It
by aznhon
Summary: Heero's gotta prove to Duo that he don't got no feelin's for Relena. (it's really short and it's badly written. Give me a break, it's been a year since i've written a fic)


A/N: Okay, take it easy. This is my first fic in a year and my first fic that isn't all out humor. I wrote this in first person view and it's from Heero's point of view. I don't think I did too great of a job since I haven't seen a g-wing episode for a while now…but, but bear with me. It's a Heero+Relina fic… I don't like the couple much, but…all well. Enjoy.  
  
My name is…Heero Yuy. I'm not the deceased pacifist, Heero Yuy, but the gundam pilot of 01 and Wing Zero. Heero Yuy is my code name, but I have used it for so long now, that my given name is lost to me. My name is Heero Yuy.  
  
I gazed over that my friend, Duo Maxwell. That braided baka…  
  
I chucked softly to myself as I watch him slouched on the couch and staring at the television set. He's so into whatever is playing on the screen. The rest of the world seems absolutely oblivious to him. That's why it came as a shock to me when he threw a smile my way.  
  
"Hey, Heero!" he says. "You have to get off that computer. It seems like the only thing you ever do nowadays is type on that damn laptop. Why don't you go out and hang with you girlfriend, Relena?"  
  
Rage suddenly filled me for some reason. Relena my girlfriend? It was ridiculous!  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," I simple said with a penetrating glare. To my surprise, Duo didn't flinch. Instead, he gave off a laugh.  
  
"Suuure, buddy," he said sarcastically. "You may be a good actor, but sometimes, you're not that good. You're blushing Heero."  
  
My glare intensified. I know I'm blushing and I don't know why I am. Could he be right? No, I mustn't let my emotions show such weakness as that.  
  
What's the matter, Heero?" Duo taunted. I suddenly had the urge to whip my gun out at him, but I pushed the feeling away. "You're awfully quiet, Yuy!"  
  
"I don't talk to braided bakas," I said tonelessly as I continued to type on my computer.  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with?" Duo laughed. "Well, then I don't talk to trigger-happy, love-sick teenagers."  
  
"I told you already, she's not my girlfriend!" I said. I could feel the anger surge through me like electricity and my hand was just itching for my gun.  
  
"Well, Trigger-Happy Heero, to me, it looks like you have this thing for her," Duo's smile grew larger. "The way she held you back at Marrie Maya's fortress was just beautiful."  
  
"You saw that?" I asked with horror.  
  
"Everyone did," Duo said. "And remember when we first met? You tried to shoot Relena, but just couldn't. You guys just stood there and kept saying each other's names. And when I shot ya, she tended your wound with love."  
  
I growled deep in my throat. The Braided Baka still remembers that?  
  
I slammed my laptop shut and jumped up from my chair. "I don't love her!"  
  
"Defensive," Duo noted. "Another sign that you like her."  
  
I rushed over to him and pulled him up from the couch by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Whoa, Heero, calm down," Duo squirmed in my grip. The smile was wiped from his face. I bet he thinks I'm going to pull my gun out on him. The idea is tempting, but I won't do it…not yet.  
  
"I don't love her," I growled at Duo, our faces were inches away from each other. "Get it through that thick skull of yours. I don't love her."  
  
I tossed him back on the couch and began to turn away, when I heard the distinct words: "Prove it".  
  
****  
  
"You ready to prove me wrong, Heero," Duo asked as we walked up to Relena's mansion.  
  
I don't like the plan he's got laid out for this. I don't like it at all. I'm only doing it just to prove him wrong.. But I still have my doubts.  
  
I pressed the doorbell at the front of Relena's gate.  
  
"Yes? Who is it?" I hear her voice ask from the intercom.  
  
"It's me," I say.  
  
"Who?" she asks.  
  
"It's me, Heero," I said, a bit annoyed that she didn't recognize my voice. " I need to see you. It's important."  
  
"Heero…I'm in a meeting right now," she said. "Are you sure it can't wait?"  
  
"Oh, trust me, this can't wait," Duo finally decide to say something.  
  
"Oh, fine," Relena sighed as the gates began to open.  
  
Relena greeted us at the front doors and had an annoyed look to her face.  
  
"Hello Heero…and Duo," she said. "What is it that you need to talk about?"  
  
I don't know how I'm going to say this. Should I just simple make small talk and then ask her, or just go straight to the point?  
  
"Well?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Would you kiss me?" I asked. I can't believe that I just said that…  
  
"Wh-why?" she asked, looking a bit flustered.  
  
"It's…because I have this overwhelming urge to give you a kiss." I quickly replied.  
  
I can't believe I just said that!! I do not have an overwhelming urge to kiss her!! It's far from it!  
  
"In front of Duo?" Relena asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Duo smiled. I wish I could punch that smile off his face…I really do.  
  
"Duo likes to watch," I replied. "It's an American thing."  
  
"I do not like to watch!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
I ignored him -but was slightly amused by the outburst- and asked Relena again, "Would you kiss me?"  
  
Relena gave a giggle. "At least you're gentleman enough to ask."  
  
I took her hands in mine and pulled her closer to me till our lips touched and were locked in an intense kiss. It was…beautiful. I think I do have feelings for her…  
  
When we finally broke away, Duo gave a long whistle and said, "Wow…that looked steamy."  
  
I looked his way. I'm not about to let him win this little bet. "You see? Nothing. I felt nothing."  
  
Duo's smile vanished. "Nothing? Are you sure?"  
  
"Nothing," I repeated. "Now let's go. Relena's got to get back to that meeting."  
  
Dou turned away with disappointment and didn't see the little wink I threw Relena's away before leaving.  
  
THE LAST NOTE: Okay…my writing skills are a little rust when it comes to story writing, but I have a good reason for that. My L.A. teacher this year is just focusing on novel studies and learning how to write essays, and he won't teach us how to do other shyt. And the thing about Americans like to watch…I'm not making fun of you Americans out there, it's because Duo's American…it only applies to him. This fic wasn't that bad…was it??? But then again, it HAS been a year since I've written a fanfic for this show. 


End file.
